prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Soloristretto
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ukraine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 05:08, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ukranian Vodafone SIM on roaming Hi Soloristretto Welcome to this Wiki thanks for your suggestion. Some users (including me) are testing this SIM right now for roaming. And it looks promising if they keep these rates. But please be aware this is an independent users platform and not primarily a way to merchandise products. All of your promises as a dealer will be checked for accuracy. I intend to add this SIM card and feature it more prominently soon. Therefore, it's good that some vendors are now distributing it outside of the Ukraine. So you can give a link to the offer here in the European Union at comments as long as the featured article is not yet written. It will include references to eBay and probably Amazon as sources as well. But not to a specific dealer. So people interested can make a choice between the offers. Please don't spam your comments in all the countries sections where this SIM roams. In some countries your promise is just a lie: In Poland 1 GB of data is sold for 1 Zloty. That's quite below the rate of Vodafone UA. But in most countries it can beat the national domestic offers. I'm checking this SIM in Germany on Vodafone roaming: top-ups, speed, billing, etc. - a lot of things concerning handling of the SIM need to be checked. As this SIM is given out in the UA, it will not be affected by the changes of the EU roaming regulations in April/May 2016. You will get your fair business. I'm as an Admin here try to stay independent. Selling an almost free SIM card (30 UAH) with a domestic package and 1 UAH at €10 is quite an inflated price. But you need to activate this SIM and roaming in the UA and it may be some work to do. So I understand the price, but hope it will come down too, as more sellers in the UA become aware of its potential use outside. So please be patient until the featured site about this SIM card is on this Wiki in a few days, if testing ends successful. But understand I will only accept comments about this SIM in the EU and Ukraine sections and delete it on all other chapters. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation Wolf Wolfbln (talk) 07:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) (ADMIN) Ukranian Vodafone SIM on roaming Hi Soloristretto. Thanks for your feedback. You've got me wrong. I said selling a SIM with an original purchase price of 50 UAH € (including the 30 UAH preinstalled RED S and 1 UAH credit) for 10€ looks "inflated" at first sight. But if you consider activation, handling, posting, shipping etc. I understand the 5-6- fold surcharge. Users are always free to visit your country and buy it at location in the Ukraine for 50 UAH :-) or find a different seller. It gives a good rate for data in these countries. I'm just testing the default by day roaming rate and soon a RED package on roaming (Vodafone Germany). Everything is fine so far. Top-up worked through EasyPay, but not with the first bank suggested. I took a few minutes to have the amount loaded. System messages are in Ukrainian only, I'm afraid, but can be translated. Seen from the perspective of the user, it's very good that you (or your friend) and other sellers distribute this product on eBay. I think it's not fair to link to any particular offer, but we can give advice on which (national) eBay or Amazon the interested user should look for and what keywords for a search should be employed. On Amazon I found it only on co.uk, not .com or .de. As there is no cross-country search there (in contrast to eBay) we need to be more precise. As you have so much more experience with this very product, why don't you check my featured article in the next couple of days for accuracy, if my testing works out right. Users are much more appealed by a description that lists the facts (and possible issues) than any advertisement here. And if your product is really so good, a fair description on this WIKI will help you sales (of those of your friend). I'm quite reluctant to add many more products to that list here as the new EU roaming regulation is a game changer in May 2016. But roaming will be then still more expensive than national data. Your product as non-EU SIM will not be affected and it gives the best domestic rates in many countries (but not Poland :-), as you have pointed out. So I think it will be a good product for quite a while, as long as Vodafone UA don't rise their rates. Although not being a EU-issued SIM card, i will probably list it in the featured row of Euro1 to Euro6 (plus possible references in Albania and Turkey) and not just a footnote as it is today in the EU article. But for this, I need to be sure about the product. I'm looking closely at this product since its release in Nov 2015 what you can see from my posting in GSM forum here. But I was just be able to start testing it. So why don't you cooperate with me on this? To show it more prominently, will help you too. Wolf Wolfbln (talk) 11:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Dear Wolfbln, thanks for this. Just quickly: the product currently is distributed on Amazon.co.uk but my friend is trying to get it listed also on amazon.de, amazon.fr, amazon.es and amazon.it - maybe it's a matter of a few days. I do agree, particular offers shouldn't be linked - it's quite enough that people know the product is good enough, then they can look for it by themselves and find the best offer. As to the product itself did you try to play with the My Vodafone site, where you can register the sim card and then tweak services etc. At the moment that can be done on the old MTS Ukraine page: https://ihelper-prp.mts.com.ua/SelfCareUA/Logon As to cooperation, I am all for it. Looking forward cheers, Soloristretto (talk) 03:43, February 16, 2016 (UTC)